Amar a un hombre en 10 dias
by BellaEdwardRobsten
Summary: Esta fic está basada en la pelicula ¿Como perder a un hombre en 10 dias? ,hay cosas que van a ser parecidas y otras no. Espero que les guste,es la primer fic que escribo
1. Propuesta aceptada

Edward Cullen es un ejecutivo de publicidad y mujeriego que para ganar la gran publicidad que el quiere, tiene que enamorar a una chica en 10 días.

Bella Swan es una bella periodista que escribe en el artículo ¿Cómo perder? , su jefa Jessica le asigna escribir un artículo sobre "¿Cómo perder en un hombre en 10 días?".Ambos asisten a una fiesta en donde ellos comenzaran con su apuesta. ¿Pero, qué pasa cuando ellos se enteren de sus apuestas? ¿El amor que empezó a surgir entre ellos, será más fuerte?

Bella POV

Hola, buen dia chicas – dijo Lauren con un tono alegre, mientras entraba a su oficina.

Me parece que la mala onda se fue por hoy, pero por las dudas crucemos los dedos – decía Angela, mi tímida amiga

La mala onda nunca se va solo se esconde por un rato – Afirmaba mi dulce amiga Alice

Hey chicas, cállense que ahí viene – dije entre mis labios.

Caminaba como si fuese una modelo de pasarela, hoy sus pómulos estaban demasiado marcados para mis gustos, su sonrisa era autentica y eso me extraño; cuando llego a nosotras me miro y me dijo:

Bella, tengo una propuesta para a vos

¿Qué propuesta,Lauren?Tenes para a mi

La propuesta que tengo para a vos, es que escribas en articulo en la sección ¿Cómo perder? Donde tendrás que enamorar a un chico y perderlo en los próximos 10 días, ¿Qué te parece?

Bueno, pero cuando comienzo

Esta noche, hay una fiesta y es a donde encontrar a tu hombre,nos vemos esta noche

Okey

A penas se fue Lauren, empeze a pensar en como iba a conseguir lo que había aceptado, mantuve mis pensamientos en como iba a conseguir ese articulo.


	2. La publicidad

**Edward POV**

Toda en mi vida, siempre había soñado con ser el mejor ejecutivo publicitario, pero como en la mayoría de los trabajos hay gente envidiosa como Jessica e Irina o como yo las llamo las gemelas diabólicas, siempre tenían todo lo que querían tan solo con seducir a mi jefe Charlie.

-¡Por favor Edward, veni con nosotros a la fiesta de esta noche!

-Cuantas veces te voy a decir que NOOO, tengo una cita con una mujer muy sexy

-A claro el señorcito no quiere salir con sus amigos por que prefiere salir con mujeres más sexys que nosotros

-Ajam,esa es la realidad amigo mio

-Me mata tu sinceridad querido amigo

-Hola muchachos, vienen a la fiesta de hoy a la noche, no?

-Yo y Emmet vamos a ir, pero no se si Edward vaya

-Edward eso es verdad, no vas a venir a la fiesta

-Si, señor tengo planes

Me temo que tendrás que cancelarlos, porque para a vos tengo una propuesta que no te vas a poder negar

¿Qué propuesta es jefe?

Es sobre la publicidad que vos tanto deseas

No, usted me esta mintiendo

Soy completamente sincero con usted Señor Cullen

Y de que trata?

La protagonista de nuestra publicidad sera Tanya la esposa del señor Denali y para eso tenes que enamorar a una mujer en 10 dias para poder ser el que produzca esta publicidad,te gusta la idea?

Me parece muy interesante la propuesta,la voy a aceptar

Muy bien,entonces esta noche nos veremos

Esto era un sueño o era una realidad, lo que yo tanto había deseado se me estaba cumpliendo, lo único que lamentaba era tener que cancelar mi cita con esa yo se que pronto seria recompensado con algo, que más podía pedirle a la vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo y apasionante camino que estaba por empezar a seria complicado enamorar a una mujer en 10 dias yo era todo un galán y nadie se rendia a mis encantos

-Muy bien amigo,está noche será nuestra

-Claramente que si

-Jasper,yo y vos la vamos a pasar genial

Mientras me dirigia a mi departamento en mi Volvo,puede darme cuenta de que fue una buena idea cancelar mi cita,está noche la pasaria genial y que la mujer que tendria que enamorar seria la que más me atrayera.

* * *

**_Espero que le este gustando mi fic,es la primera vez que escribo una y me cope en que les haya gustado en segundo capitulo de "Amar a un hombre de 10 dias".Prometo tratar de actualizar todos los dias esta fic que tendrá entre 12 a 15 capitulos._**

Pd:Perdonen si son cortos los dos primeros capitulos,el tercero será largo y muy interesante :)


	3. La fiesta

**Bella POV**

Como siempre yo estaba indecisa sobre que ponerme para la fiesta que empezaba en 1 hora, mi ropero tenía toda clase de vestidos desde el color negro hasta blanco, después de unos minutos en pensarlo me decidí por un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas que combinaban perfectamente con mi cartera y tacos ese instante sonó mi celular era Alice avisándome que me estaba esperando abajo junto con Ángela.

- Esa es mi amiga, por fin me haces caso, estás hecha una modelo Bells

- Que bonita estás Bella

-Gracias chicas,mejor nos vamos porque sino vamos a llegar tarde

Nos subimos al auto de Ángela y nos dirigimos a la fiesta, en donde empezaría preguntaba en como iba a funcionar mi plan que a pesar de ser una mujer de 23 años, era totalmente confuso, yo nunca había tenido novios si el plan de la antipática de Lauren era que yo rechazara esa propuesta estaba muy equivocada yo lograría, porque yo tenia fe en mi.

Alice estaba realmente preciosa vestia un vestido blanco por debajo de las rodillas con una cartera llena de lentejuelas color negro y unos tacos muy altos para mi gusto del mismo color .Ángela era fiel a su estilo lucia un vestido largo color azul, sus zapatos eran plateados.

Cada una de nosotras estaba hermosa a nuestra manera y eso me ese instante Alice me empezó a hablar

-Y amiga ya pensastes en como será tu plan?

-La verdad que no, tengo que confesar que estoy nerviosa

-Nerviosa de que Bella, si vos muy hermosa

-Alice, sabes muy bien que yo nunca tuve novio

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, hoy será el dia que demuestres lo hermosa que de lo que te voy a decir, ésta será tu noche.

-Mmmmm , no creo y realmente me encuentro nerviosa por el tema de tener que enamorar a un hombre en 10 días, quien se fijaría en mi,cuando seguramente va a ver mujeres mas lindas que yo

-Isabella Marie Swan no digas mentiras, sos y serás hermosa, sos dulce, alegre y una increíble periodista, pero un poco testaruda.

-Gracias Ali, por decirme esas palabras hermosas, pero hay un problema como un poco testaruda.

-Vamos sabes que es verdad

-Okey , tenes razón,pero no lo vuelvas a decir

Llegamos a un salon, increíblemente elegante todos vestían de forma muy elegante.

Las mesas del salón estaban cubiertas por manteles color blanco, habia una gran barra de primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue ESTÁ NOCHE SERÁ PERFECTA.

"_La vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla" _ese fue mi pensamiento sobre esta noche

**Edward POV**

La fiesta era bastante buena , había mujeres hermosas por cualquier parte; pero había una que llamo toda mi atención , el color de su pelo era marrón , sus ojos eran marrones y estaba perfectamente acompañada por un vestido rosa que parecía una princesa ,era una mujer totalmente hermosa y seria la mujer que yo enamoraría en 10 días.

Decidí ir a hablar con ella, para poder comenzar con mi plan que seria la forma de empezar a cumplir mis deseos,como la publicidad que tanto anelaba obtener.

-Hola preciosa

-Hola y vos te llamas?

-Edward,pero me podes llamar Ed ,me interesaria saber tu nombre ?

-Bella,un gusto Edward

-El mio es muy grato,queres ir a tomar algo

-Bueno,espera un momento que voy a avisarle a mis amigas,no tardo nada.

Me miro con una tierna y dulce sonrisa,que hizo que mi corazon se acelere de una manera muy poco comun en mi,y me die en pensamientos esta noche nunca la olvidaria,es más la recordaria para siempre porque iba a ser única.

**Bella POV**

La fiesta transcurría de forma lenta, se me habían acercado varios hombres pero ninguno me llamaba la atención; pero en ese momento se me acerco un hombre extremadamente hermoso, alto, con ojos verdes e irresistible.

Las palabras perfectas para definir lo hermoso que era, no me como el habían muy pocos, lo extraño era que nunca me había pasado algo como esto.

Me miro con una mirada que haría que cualquier mujer e incluyéndome a mi, se desmayara.

Nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan juraría, ésa era mi realidad y me provocaba unas cosquillas en la el me empezo hablar,cada vez me atraia más,con su voz seductora y ,me encontraba en un mar de nervios,aunque era buena en dije que en unos minutos volveria.

-Quien es el buen mozo que te acompañada Bella

-Se llama Edward y es muy hermoso

-Ya me di cuenta y tambien en como te mira

-Que suertuda sos amiga

-Todavia no lo puedo creer

-Haber Bella desde que llegamos,le cortastes el rostro a varios hombres y ahora que tenes uno muy lindo,decis que no lo podes creer.

-Como si no me conocieran chicas

-Lo sabemos,pero como vos recién lo dijistes nosotras te conocemos a vos muy bien y te podemos decir que ese es el hombre perfecto para tu articulo

-Lo sé,pero?

-Pero,nada querida amiga,vuelve con él antes de que se aburra de esperarte y se vaya con otra.

-Bueno,ya voy a ir con el,pero por último les quiero preguntar.

-Si bells

-Como luzco nerviosa o algo fea.

-Luces bastante hermosa y un poco nerviosa,tranquilizate y diviertete

-Okey,despues nos vemos

Fui caminando a él,que me esperaba con una irresistible sonrisa,pero provoco que las mariposas de mi estomago vuelvan a surgir

* * *

_**Espero que les este gustado esta primer fic,este tercer cap les parecio interesante .**_


End file.
